It all started with a dance
by Kissmeesoftly
Summary: His lips descended dangerously close to her own, her breath caught in her throat . . . . this was her friend's husband. . . but she couldn't stop her heart from fluttering out of her chest so she closed her eyes and let herself go.
1. Chapter 1

[[I've spent a lot of time reading fan fictions on this site and thought maybe I shall try my hand at writing one. Do not be shy in your comments, if you have any]] Ja ne!

[[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto]]

The castle was quiet and still as she tiptoed silently out a side entrance. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the edge of the property. Cloaked by the darkness of the night she made sure to stay out of the rays of the moonlight, she didn't want the every so watchful guards to catch her. She whistled a tune lowly and waited crouched beside a tree for a reply. After waiting 5 minutes and no reply, she whistled the tune again slightly louder. This time a reply came, she stepped out behind a tree to be greeted by a tall beautiful woman with light colored eyes and long dark hair. She smiled warmly at the woman before her and introduced herself, "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno." The woman returned her smile and introduced herself as well, "Hello I'm Hinata Uchiha." Hinata extender her hand and asked "Ready to go?" Sakura with an eager smiled grabbed her hand and nodded. Together the two women made their way down the road hugging the tree line closely. The held hands the whole time swing arms like little children. Sakura giggled " I'm so excited this is my first ball!" Hinata grinned "It will be an event, Ino throws some of the wildest dances, plus a lot of handsome young men should be there." Sakura started to pick up her pace dragging Hinata along with her. "I want to dance all night!" Sakura let go of Hinata and raised her hands to the sky and started twirling down the road, Hinata stopped and giggled. "You will Sakura, you will." Sakura stopped and turned to Hinata "Will your husband be at the ball tonight?" Hinata's smiled loosened, "I believe he will." Sakura ran to Hinata and grabbed both her hands "I must meet him." Hinata only nodded. Sakura hugged her tightly before taking off down the road again dragging Hinata along. Soon they met up with a carriage that was waiting patiently for them, Hinata nodded to the driver signaling him to prepare. She and Sakura climbed into the carriage and started cleaning themselves up for the ball as they made their way towards Ino's.


	2. Chapter 2

[[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto]]

Ja ne!

Sakura stuck her head out the window once the carriage started its journey down Ino's driveway. She could hear the music and her eyes sparkled with excitement, once she caught sight of the house her jaw dropped. Hinata giggled quietly. "Sakura, come inside." Once Sakura sat down inside the carriage Hinata pulled a box out from under the seat. "Sakura, this ball is a masked ball." Sakura's face turned from excitement to disappointment. She didn't bring a mask with her, in that moment she felt coming was a big mistake. "Sakura, I hope you don't mind that I picked out a mask for you to wear to the ball, I know we aren't very good friends and we just met but I thought tha-." She did not get to finish her sentence, Sakura had wrapped her arms around Hinata tightly, "Hinata your so nice to me, I hope that one day I can return the kindness that you've shown me tonight." Hinata felt her heart swell in pride in that one moment. Hinata giggled lightly before she handed over the handcrafted mask she had purchased for Sakura earlier that day. It was a light dusty pink porcelain mask, it covered from the top of her forehead to just below her eyes, although one side of her mask reached down the side of her face to just underneath her chin. It was a very unique mask. There were swirls of cherry blossoms and silver shimmer dust like designs on her mask, the most unique feature of her mask was a small black raven that seemed to be perched at the tip of a hand drawn dark eyelash. To see this small design one would need to be looking very closely, specially around her eyes. Sakura loved it, she knew in that moment that the mask would be her most precious belonging. "Hinata its so beautiful," Sakura's eyes filled with tears. Hinata smiled warmly, "Well put it on, lets go inside." Sakura failed to noticed the carriage had stopped. Sakura tied the ribbon delicately around her head, trying her best not to mess up her hair. Once outside the carriage Hinata gripped her hand tightly and whispered, "Don't let go." As they started climbing the steps towards the front door, Sakura could feel the house vibrating with music, she never felt so excited in her life. Hinata pushed slightly on the door before two gentlemen took over opening the grand front door. Sakura felt overwhelmed, there were so many people and so much going on. It was a mad house. Hinata pushed onward through the house and Sakura just let herself be led, trying to take in all the sights and sounds.

Hinata turned back and looked at Sakura and smiled, Sakura was so entranced by the environment. Hinata stopped for a moment to look around for Ino but Sakura wasn't paying attention, she bumped into Hinata who fell forward onto an unsuspecting guest. Feeling embarrassed Sakura wrapped her arm around Hinata and pulled her towards her, "Hinata I'm so sorry." Hinata only turned to her and smiled, "It's okay, besides we seem to have found the people we were looking for." Sakura looked around Hinata to see Ino standing in the center of a group of people, she was laughing hard at a blonde hair gentleman who was on the floor holding his arm. Sakura didn't understand why that was so funny. Ino saw Hinata out the corner of her eye and immediately rushed towards her. "Hinata! Did you .. " before she could finish her sentence she saw the answer to her unfinished question standing silently behind Hinata. "SAKURA! I am so glad you came! I want you to come to all my parties. There are so many people here I want you to meet!" Sakura's face blushed, Ino was practically screaming at her. She felt as if she was on stage and everyone was watching. Ino hugged Sakura tightly, she pulled back and slung her arm around her shoulders and led her into the middle of the group she was standing in before the girls "stumbled" upon them. Sakura looked around and saw everyone in masks, she made mental note to take note of their hair so that when she ran into them in public she would know who they are. "HEY! I want you all to meet Sakura Haruno, she and I have been friends since practically birth." Sakura felt her face heating up, she felt awkward standing there while Ino went on about how they grew up together and how Ino moved away to Kohana and then 3 years later Sakura moved to Kohana as well to live permanently with her cousin Karin. At hearing the mention of Karin's name the group seemed to be taken aback, all except one person who pushed through the group and pulled Sakura into a bone crushing hug! "So that makes us cousins!" Sakura squeaked as the young man squeezed her tighter, it wasn't until Ino smacked him on the head that he let go so Sakura could get a good look at him. He was tall with beautiful child like blue eyes, short messy blonde hair. Sakura blushed a little as she took in the rest of him, he was well toned and from what she could see very handsome. He continued on, "Karin is my cousin on my mother's side, they are sisters." Sakura nodded, "Our dads are brothers." She wasn't sure what else she should say so she turned back towards Ino. Ino then started introducing Sakura to the group that was standing before her, "Sakura these are my close friends Ten Ten, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Lee, Gaara, Shino, Naruto your cousin," Ino paused to stare at him strangely then continued on "Hinata you know," as Sakura turned to look at Hinata a tall very statuesque man walked up to stand beside Hinata. His hair was dark but the light made it seem as if it were deep blue, behind his mask he held dark deep bottomless eyes, he was a hair taller than Naurto and looked toned and slim. He wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist, earning a surprised silent gasp from Hinata who turned to see the intruder. The man swooped in and touched his lips to hers bringing his free hand up to hold her chin so he could deepen the kiss. Sakura looked away and blushed. Ino noticed the gentleman join and the group and introduced him as well to Sakura, "and that is Sasuke, Hinata's husband if you couldn't tell." At hearing his name mentioned he broke the kiss to look towards Ino. Hinata's face was practically as red as a tomato, she covered her hands with her face trying to hide her embarrassment. "Oi Teme! About time you got here, Choji and I were arm wrestling and I won!" The rest of the group scoffed and Choji jumped up to defend himself with the truth, "Naruto I beat you so bad you were rolling on the ground complaining that your arm was broken!" Naruto turned to Choji pointing an accusing finger and started arguing with him over what really happened. Sakura giggled at the two men going back and forth, Choji wanted a rematch and Naruto said his arm was going into retirement after his last victory. Upon hearing Sakura's giggle Naruto abandoned his argument with Choji and turned to Sakura. "Sakura you believe your cousin right, I mean look at these arms do they look weak to you?" At asking the question Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled it to his bicep so she could feel his muscle. Feeling as though Naurto was trying to make him seem weak Choji followed suit, "Those aren't arms they are twigs." Choji then pulled Sakura towards him and rested her hand on his bicep to feel his arm. Sakura blushed and tried to pull her hand back but Choji held it firmly in place. Finally another gentleman approached the group and broke up the argument, "You both are ridiculous, why is it every time we have a party you two have to arm wrestle and argue instead of going to find some young lady to share the evening with, is it that you two would rather spend the evening together?" Naurto and Choji stared angrily at the intruder before they stared towards him. Ino grabbed the gentleman and pulled him towards him, "Sai!" She kissed him lightly on the cheek them pulled Sakura close so she could introduce them. "Sakura this is Sai, he and I are engaged." Sakura's eyes widen, Ino never told her she was engaged! As Sakura looked around she noticed how most of them were paired off. Ten Ten with Neji, Skikamaru with Temari, Hinata with Sasuke and Ino with Sai. Sakura suddenly felt alone.

A party guest ran through the group and interrupted Sakura's moment of depression. She was at her first ball well it was more like a party. She felt a renewed sense of energy, she needed to dance! Sakura turned and looked around the group she noticed Naruto and Sasuke had wandered off so she strutted over to Hinata and grabbed her hand, "Let's go show them how its done Hinata!" Sakura could barely hear her words of protest as she pulled Hinata into the middle of the grand ball rooms dance floor. She pulled Hinata to her and threw her hands in the air. Hinata hid her giggle behind her hands, feeling a little embarrassed to be around so many people. Sakura grabbed her hands and started twirling her around, "Hinata we are all wearing masks no one knows who you are, let loose have some fun!" Hinata knew Sakura was right so she gave in and started to dance, slow and reluctant at first but then finally she was twirling around and laughing with Sakura as they danced around the dance floor. Sakura noticed Naruto not to far from her, she felt bold and rushed over and grabbed him by the arm and started tugging him back to the middle of the dance floor where she left Hinata. Naruto resisted at first till he noticed it was Sakura then he willingly obliged. Sakura started to dance with Naruto she pulled Hinata close so they could all dance together. Feeling a bit over heated Sakura motioned to Hinata that she was going to get something to drink, Hinata immediately tried to follow but Sakura stopped her and whispered loudly in her ear, "I will only be gone for 3 minutes top stay here save my spot." Sakura winked to Hinata as she left her and Naruto to dance. Sakura made her way to a long table full of punch bowls. She filled her cup with some punch and turned to watch the crowd dance as she drank her drink. A medium built man approached her while she was standing by the table. Sakura noticed him out of the corner of her eye, she hoped he wasn't there to talk to her. She only wanted a quick drink. The man looked down the table and then began to wander closer to Sakura, she held her cup high close to her mouth. Prepared to take a sip as to seem she was to busy to speak to the man if he did indeed try to start a conversation. As she was holding her cup a lady was dancing a bit to wildly and hit Sakura's arm. Sakura turned to find her cup and saw that it had landed on the floor after bouncing of the chest of a certain gentleman. Sakura looked back and noted the man she thought was going to approach her just wanted a clean cup, and Sakura just had happened to be standing to the cups. She felt so stupid…. She looked back at the gentleman whom she accidently spilled her drink on. "I am so sorry… this lady knocked it…" she looked up, it was Hinata's husband. He didn't seem mad, he didn't seem happy in fact he didn't seem to care. "I'm sorry." She started to walk off when she felt someone grab her wrist. She looked down at her not so lonely wrist and noticed a man's hand attached to it. With wide eyes she followed the hand up the arm, around the shoulder slowly up his neck stumbling over his lips till she reached his eyes. She felt her face flush red, it felt like she took forever to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha." He replied, "I heard you."


End file.
